When new shingles are being placed upon the roof of a home, the roofers normally replace all flashing which surround, at least in part, chimneys, and pipes which protrude through the roof except for the flashing which surrounds the weatherhead which provides electricity to the home. This is so because the electrical lines which lead to the home provide obstacle to roofers in the replacement of conventional one-piece flashing on the roof, under the shingles, which surrounds the weatherhead. To remove the electrical lines leading to the home, the roofers must contact the utility company to disconnect the electrical lines before replacing the weatherhead flashing and again contacting the utility company to connect the electrical lines after the new flashing and roof is placed upon the house. Due to this inconvenience, roofers rarely replace the flashing around the weatherhead when new roof shingles are placed upon a house. The failure to replace the weatherhead flashing often causes leaks or water seepage around the weatherhead due to the deteriorated condition of the unreplaced flashing.